Mario meets Cyberman
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: Mario is a hero from the world of the toads, and Cyberman is a hero from the real world. One day, Cyberman falls into the world of Mario and becomes an ER doctor there. While Cyberman doesn't exactly tell Mario who he really is, he may have to when a great threat from the real world comes to take over and turn Mario's world into a slave world. Can these two stop this man together?
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get into anything, I should probably start at the beginning. My name is Jack Martin, 25 years old, and I work at Pixel Co., which is an operation company and hospital that helps people. I work as an ER doctor there with my right-hand man and sidekick, Seamus Duncan. You see, I'm no ordinary human-being. One day in my house...**

In the basement of a suburb house, Jack Martin was working on an experiment on his big computer. Jack was tall, had long blue-dyed hair, and a white lab coat. He was also very smart. He turned his basement into a laboratory with many different computers.

All of a sudden, he accidentally spills his drink on his keyboard, and the whole place starts to spark. In fact, the sparking gets so bad that the sparks go flying right into Jack's eyes.

Suddenly, he begins to see things clearly. His brain is experiencing a shock that made him see what the problem was. In a matter of minutes, Jack knew exactly which button to push to stop the sparking. He pushes his green button and the sparking stops.

 **It was the most amazing thing. The malfunctioning computers gave my brain an enhancement to analyze not only technology, but the human vitals. I knew exactly what was wrong with people, therefore making my job as an ER doctor astounding. Then I realized, with this brain, I could help people all over the world. But not as an ER doctor, as a superhero. I basically turned my old army fatigues into a cybernetic suit which made me fly and shoot lasers, and become...Cyberman. Then one day, I gained a sidekick...**

Jack was walking home from work alone, when all of a sudden, a skinny kid with short blond hair came up to him.

"HI MISTER!" he shouted crazily. "I like big poles! I GOTTA PLAY WITH THE BIG POLE!"

Then the kid runs up to a street lamp and hugs it so close to him.

"HI BIG POLE! YOU'RE MY WIFE! WILL YOU BE MY WIFE!?"

All Jack can do is blankly stare. "Ooookaaay...that's a little odd." he said.

"I LIKE CHEEEEEEEEEEESE!" shouted the kid. "I LIKE VIDEO GAMES! I LIKE PIIIIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAA!"

"Whoa, what a coincidence. I like all that stuff too."

The kid's attention is turned to Jack.

"Yo, what's up." Jack greeted. "My name is Jack Martin. What's yours?"

"Uhhhhhh...Seamus Duncan." said the kid with a smile.

"My mind has a question. Do you by any chance have a place to live?"

"Does living in a dumpster by that building with the flashing words count?"

"I don't think so."

"Then no."

"Ya know, it's funny. I just met you, and already I like you. Come on, let me show my house."

Jack took Seamus to his suburb house, and showed him around. Seamus couldn't really understand everything that was going on around him, but he was having a good time. Jack sits down on a chair in his living room.

Jack sighs. "I know what's wrong with everyone at the hospital I work at, but I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, emotionally not physically." he said. "I mean, now that I think about, how come I feel so happy about meeting you, but feel sad at the same time."

"Maybe,...there's something you want to tell me, but you can't?" Seamus said.

Jack suddenly perks up. "Yeah, that sounds about right. How did you know?"

"I don't know, I just listen to people and then I just tell them what I think is the problem."

"Well, now that I think about it, you do seem like the kinda guy who can keep a secret."

Jack takes Seamus down to his basement and shows him his laboratory. He takes him over to his Cyberman suit.

"Seamus, I'm Cyberman the man from cyberspace." Jack said.

Seamus squeals in a fan-girl way. "I KNEW IT! I knew you were Cyberman right from the moment you brought me to your house!" he said. "But it wasn't just your smartness, it was the man behind all the smartness."

"Ya know, you might be more intelligent than I thought." Jack said amazed by Seamus's wisdom.

"Now I have a secret for you. Ever since Cyberman was born, I've been meaning to meet him, and fight alongside as his sidekick!" Seamus does some somewhat goofy karate moves and falls down. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I do like helping people."

"Hmm...I don't know, you don't seem like the sidekick type."

"Buuuuut, I can spot small little things. Like, your shirt was entirely made out of that cloth stuff. And that coffee mug is made up of glass."

Jack thinks about it for a moment. "Okay, I thought about it. You're in." he said with a smile.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seamus shouted happily.

"Welcome to Cyberman material,...Digital Boy."

"Digital Boy?...I like that."

Jack and Seamus shake hands. Seamus leaps up at Jack and gives him a hug. At first Jack is weirded out, but he hugs back with a smile, and pats Seamus's back.

 **That's what led up to today's events. But have you ever been told, or have ever heard of the time where me and Seamus fell into a portal to another dimension, and made friends with a plumber named Mario, his brother Luigi, and the two princesses Peach and Daisy? Well, let me tell you the story.**

 **It was a long time ago, in a dimension far far away. Not exactly in Spring, Fall, or Winter, but in the Summer, though I can't give you the exact location, time, and date. But I can tell you this: It was a time that changed my whole life.**

 **This is the story...of how the plumber hero Mario met me, the cybernetic hero Cyberman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got up one morning early, and went straight to work with Seamus, helped a couple patients get better, and then had a chat with Seamus and my boss, Howard Pixel.**

Up in Howard Pixel's office, Jack and Seamus are sitting in front of Pixel's desk with Pixel sitting at it.

"Mr. Martin," said Pixel. "you and your uh...associate have been working very hard for us for the past three years. And for that, I have a special something for both of you."

"HOORAY! THE NEW SYRINGES ARE HERE!" shouted Seamus, jumping up and down.

"Sit down, Seamus! There's no new syringes!"

Seamus slouches in his chair sadly. "Aw."

"On the bright side, the old syringes are still usable." said Jack.

"As I was saying," Pixel continued. "since you two have been, uh how should I say, very important to this company slash hospital service, people have been saying that you might be next in line."

"Sir?"

"Jack Martin, Seamus Duncan, I'd like you two to be my personal private CEO's for the company." Pixel said. Jack and Seamus are in shock. "Indeed, it is quite a shock. Some are even saying that when I retire, Jack may even take over the business."

"Whoa!" Jack cried amazed.

"Which I find is completely unacceptable!" Pixel said. "I must be the one to choose who takes over the business, not the people!"

"SILLY!" said Seamus. "You're silly, Mr. Pixel!"

"Silence, Seamus!" Pixel said. "You don't call your boss words like that! I'm the boss! You must respect me!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack said.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir. I just pin you as a classic employee hater."

"Well that's disappointing, Jack. You don't just blindly label a person, that's not respectful."

"Well, you are the one who goes around talking to all the employees like they're your slaves."

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean 'yeah, so'? You say that you're boss, yet you don't act like a fair boss."

"Ugh!" Pixel groans in frustration at what Jack implies. "Listen, you two, I may not be the nicest boss in the world, but I am nice to those who work harder than the other workers."

"OOOOHHHHHHH! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" Jack cried in victory.

"OH, BUSTED!" said Seamus.

"ANOTHER G POINT IN BOSSES PREFERRING THE HARD WORKERS THAN THE EASY WORKERS! CLASSIC HOWARD PIXEL!"

"SHUT UP!" Pixel shouted angrily. "I can be a fair boss! Isn't it quitting time for you two!? GET OUTTA HERE!"

Jack and Seamus quickly leave the office.

Pixel groans. "Ugh. Who do those worms think they are? Do they have any idea of who they're dealing with? Jack may one day take over, but I have to properly raise him to do that."

Pixel's associate, Tobin Rolph, steps into the office. "Sir? May I speak with you?"

"Say what you must, Tobin!" Pixel growled. "But it won't make me feel any better! If Jack takes over the business when I retire, there will be no hospital service! It's almost as if Jack knows what's wrong with everyone's inner bodies."

"You mean, like how in comparison, the great Cyberman has the power to know what's wrong with the internet."

"Exactly! I am not prepared to retire and let Jack and Seamus walk in and steal my business away! My business is for me, and NOBODY ELSE!"

"So what will you do?"

"I have NO IDEA!"

 **XXX**

Jack and Seamus are walking down the street back to Jack's suburb.

"Man, I don't know what runs through Pixel's head, but I'm pretty sure he's jealous of my gift." Jack said.

"Maybe he thinks because of your power, that would be the only reason you would be able to take over his business." Seamus thought aloud.

"Obviously. Plus, with our double lives are superheroes, I can make an excuse to be Cyberman without anyone who we really are. I could say that you and I are going on a business trip or something. That would be awesome."

Suddenly, Jack falls down a manhole into the sewers. Seamus looks into the manhole.

"JACK?!" he called. "ARE YOU DEAD?!"

"No, I'm good!" Jack called. "Hey Seamus, you need to see this!"

Seamus falls down into the manhole, and joins Jack. In the corner, they find a huge green pipe sticking out of the ground.

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

"It looks like some sort of pipe of nowhere." Jack concluded. He sticks his head down into the pipe. "Man, it sure is dark down there. What do you think is down he-AHHHH!" Jack falls down into the pipe.

"JACK! WAIT FOR ME!" Seamus said jumping into the pipe after him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack and Seamus fall down the sewer hole, they bump and bump on the sides and the corners as they slide. This goes on for a while, until they finally stop sliding and land on the grassy ground.

"Ugh. Man, where are we?" Jack muttered, rubbing his head. "I just had this weird dream that we fell down some kind of sewer pipe to nowhere."

"Are we still dreaming?" Seamus asked looking around.

Indeed, looking around, Jack and Martin find themselves in a small village. Around them are houses that look like giant mushrooms. To their left, they could see a castle. Jack and Seamus are amazed by their surroundings. What they don't notice is any people.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Jack said. "Where is everybody?"

"Over there, I guess." Seamus pointed to a larger mushroom building. It had a big red plus over its door. By the looks of it, Jack and Seamus assumed it was probably a hospital.

Indeed, tons of people were their at the hospital building. These people were very short and had mushroom tops as hats.

"What do you think is going on?" Seamus asked.

"From the looks of it, it seems as though someone very important to this place is hurt badly, and the doctors are doing all they can to keep him alive." Jack suggested.

"OOH! OOH! WE'RE doctors! Why don't we see who needs help and see what we can do about it?!"

"I don't know, Seamus. This place doesn't look like any place I've ever heard of."

"Come on, Jack. Didn't you always tell me to help people out wherever I can?"

"Well,...alright. Let's do it."

Jack and Seamus headed in the direction towards the hospital.

 **XXX**

Inside the hospital, a certain plumber we all know and love, Mario, is lying in a hospital bed. He has burns and dirt all over his body and he's unconscious. Around him are his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Dear me, doctor." Toadsworth said in worry. "Isn't there any indication of whether or not Master Mario can be healed?"

"Certainly, but we no idea what happened to him." said the doctor toad. "The trouble is we don't have the resources to learn what has caused by this."

"There must be something you can do." Peach urged.

"I'm not sure, Princess. I'm just not sure."

"Excuse me, pardon me, nice to meet ya, my bad, hey there, sweet kids, watch your heads."

Coming through the crowd was Jack and Seamus. Turning towards the crowd and seeing who's coming, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette can tell these two aren't from around here.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I AM a doctor, ma'am. Uh, is there a problem?" Jack asked Peach.

"Oh why...thank you, Dr. uh..."

"Martin. Jack Martin. This is my associate, Seamus Duncan." Jack introduced to the princess.

"Why don't you two take a look." said the doctor toad. "I'm sure you can heal this man."

"Name?" Jack asked.

"Mario." Peach said.

"Residence?"

"My castle."

"Profession?"

"Plumber."

"Hmm...everything seems to be in order." Jack said. "The only objective is to find the source of these injuries, and find the correct medication or surgery necessary for the operation."

"He's hooked on House." Seamus told everyone. "We both are."

"Excuse me, doctor?" asked Luigi nervously. "I'm Mario's younger brother, Luigi. Do you think you can tell me what you think happened?"

"I CAN!" Seamus cried out. "It's cool, man. I'm a detective. Clear the crime scene and let me think."

People stand back and let Seamus check out Mario's unconscious body. Seamus examines the burns. The burns indicate that Mario was badly burnt by something. Seamus puts on some vinyl gloves, and wipes his fingers across the burns. He finds not only ash, but very small solids. He comes to a conclusion.

"METEORS DID IT!" Seamus announced. "That'll be twenty dollars."

Jack takes a good look at what Seamus found.

"Yes, these do appear to be traces of ash combined with solid Iridium meteorite material." he said. "By my calculations, someone purposely fired a meteorite from some far off location and missed his initial target. But not before the impact released a large pulsing of fire and Iridium pebbles that practically shriveled this man. Question, Luigi. Did your brother have any enemies?"

"Actually yeah," Luigi answered. "His name is Bowser, king of the Koopas. They're a race of turtle creatures with spiked shells. They live in areas that involve volcanic plains."

"Bingo. We have our culprit then. He'll live, but he has to rest and have ice on his wounds so that they can heal easily."

Everyone claps for Jack and Seamus's brilliant detective work. Peach even shakes their hands.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you?" she said happily.

"Well...maybe you could show us around your town." Jack suggested. "I mean, I just arrived through a portal shaped like a pipe, and I've only just begun my journey to a parallel universe."

"Oh yes." said the princess giggled. "Where are my manners. My name is Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is my advisor Toadsworth, my helper Toad, and his sister Toadette."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." said Jack. "I hope we get along nicely."

Jack, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette walk out of the hospital room and let Mario rest. Seamus pokes Mario's stomach a little.

"You're fat, dude." he said giggling.

Jack pulls Seamus out of the room to let Mario rest. And so began the adventure of Jack Martin and Seamus Duncan, AKA Cyberman and Digital Boy, through the big wide world of Mario's world.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Earth in our world, at Pixel co., Howard Pixel himself was doing hid daily paperwork. Despite the fact the he is the boss, he never preferred doing paperwork. He'd rather have someone else do it.

Something seemed to be bothering him though, as it felt somewhat quiet without Jack and Seamus. He pushes a button on his messaging machine.

"Tobin, I'm calling in a cabinet meeting with you and the CEOs. Send them all in at once." he said.

"Yes sir." Tobin replied on the other end of the machine. "But do you mean the _new_ CEOs of the _new_ cabinet?"

"No no, those boys are the main reason I want a meeting. Send in my _real_ CEOs."

"Oh, yes sir."

 **XXX**

In the meeting room of the company building, Howard Pixel and his CEOs, Tobin Rolph, Wallis Jew, Stew Eben, Laverne Benj, Byrne Leland, and Mansel Cyril were sitting at the meeting table having a, well, meeting.

"Good, you're all here." Pixel said. "So Byrne, how are things looking on the budget?"

"Pretty good, don't ya think." Byrne said.

"I'd fully agree...if I wasn't so tense. It's those stupid boys I just made into my personal private CEOs."

"Don't tell me." Stew said. "You're worried about Jack stealing your job as boss of Pixel co."

"Which I wouldn't be worrying about if he wasn't so good at being a doctor, AND a computer scientist!"

"Boss, don't you think there's a funny reason as to why Jack and Seamus leave so early, and why they're so good at being doctors and scientists?" asked Laverne.

"THEY ARE NOT CYBERMAN AND DIGITAL BOY!" Pixel shouted. "JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS BLUE HAIR AND THE OTHER IS A BLOND, IT DOES NOT MAKE THEM SUPERHEROES!"

"Gee, Boss. Relax! I'm just saying."

"Well stop just saying, or it's going out of your paycheck." Pixel snapped. He giggles a bit. "It's good to be the boss."

"That's why we need a plan to keep you a boss." Wallis suggested.

"We need to think crazy." Mansel added. "And I love thinking crazy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Pixel excused Mansel. "The only way I'm ever gonna stay boss around here is by coming up with some...diabolical plan."

Everyone gets to thinking.

"Hm...I got it!" Wallis spoke up. "The next time Jack Martin shows up to work, we kill him dead!"

"No no, that would be too simple." Pixel said.

"We could host a charity event...again!" Stew said.

"Been there, done that."

"Well, then how about this." Tobin started. "His main job is doctoring and machinery, right?"

"Right?"

"So we'll send an army of killer robots out to track down Jack and get rid of him, and his assistant Seamus, and that way no one will suspect that you, or anyone else in the room right now are the killers. And then, poof, you stay the boss forever, without any criminal record coming at ya."

"Wow...that just might be absurdly complicated enough to work." Pixel admitted. "But there's only one thing wrong with it...where are we gonna find an army of killer robots!?"

"I have a solution to that problem, sir." Tobin said.

 **XXX**

Down in the basement, Tobin pushes a button, and a wall opens to reveal a hidden lab. Pixel, Wallis, Stew, Laverne, Byrne and Mansel stare in awe at what they are seeing right now.

In front of them stand twelve skinny robots. They are titanium covered, they have red glowing eyes, and they're very acrobatic.

"Behold, gentlemen...the anarchinators." Tobin introduced. "A group of highly advanced technological robots that have amazing acrobatic skills, ninja skills, x-ray vision, and tracking skills. And of course, embedded military grade weaponry which allows an anarchinator to annihilate anything that stands in its way. I only just started on them actually when I learned of Pixel's trouble with Jack and Seamus. I got twelve done already."

"You've done well, my friend." Pixel said in amazement. "I really should be waiting for the first batch but...No! I can't wait to try them out! They will succeed where persuasion has failed me!"

Tobin activates the anarchinators and they give Pixel an army salute.

"Seek out Jack Martin...AND DESTROY HIM!" Pixel commanded.

The anarchinators salute once again. Tobin opens a secret exit to the courtyard, and the robots leave with the speed of the tiger.

Pixel smiles deviously. He quietly snickers an evil snicker. Soon, Jack Marin will be out of his hair...forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the world of Mario, Jack was sitting by a creek with Luigi and Peach. They were watching Seamus make faces at his reflection in the creek's water.

Peach giggles. "Does he always do that before he does anything else?" she asked Jack.

"Only on Wednesday." Jack answered.

"You know, Jack," Luigi chimed in. "Me and my bro weren't actually a part of this world to begin with. We went through the same pipe you went through when we were fixing the pipes in the sewers."

"Wow. How we got here is just through Seamus discovering the pipe and me falling down into it and Seamus following me."

"HEY JACK! LOOK AT ME!" Seamus shouted. He was sticking his butt in the water. "THE WATER IS MY CHAIR NOW! I'M GONNA DRIVE! WEEOO! WEEOO! WEEOO!"

"Whoa...is he gonna be okay?" Peach asked.

"Oh that's nothing." Jack contradicted. "You should see him at work shouting out his conclusions when he comes to them. He drives everyone crazy, even Pixel's assistant, Tobin Rolph, can't stand his youthful optimism."

"Me? What about you?" Seamus said. "There's no help for you either. I mean, look at the way you're dressed. Only ER doctor-like scientists who like to mess with their boss would wear that stuff. And how about the hair? I mean, I've heard of redheads, but never blue-heads."

The four laugh hysterically at Seamus's comeback.

"I think we're gonna be pretty good friends." Jack said. "I haven't had this much fun since the day me and Seamus ditched work to go to a disco party to meet pretty girls. Let me tell you, it's a good story, but a long one. But let's just say, we both met some pretty girls. One even asked Seamus if he was available."

"Maybe when Mario wakes up from his coma, we can introduce him to you." Peach said excitedly. Then she gets an idea. "I know someone we can introduce you two to. Daisy would love you two."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by the anarchinators that Tobin created. They heard every single word and started searching the world for the Daisy they talked about.

 **XXX**

In the country of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy was punching a punching bag in her castle bedroom with her athlete suit on. (Is Daisy still considered a tomboy by fans? Just making sure)

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" she congratulated himself. "This princess doesn't need a hero to come and save her. I can handle myself just fine."

What she didn't know is that the anarchinators were already watching her from afar through her window. Seeing this as they proper opportunity to lore Jack Martin into a trap, they fire zip lines from their robotic wrists, and slide down to the castle.

"Who needs a hero when ya got strength and self-protection." Daisy mused. "No one would dare think about crashing through my window trying to take me down."

Suddenly, right after she said that, the twelve anarchinators crash through the window of her bedroom. They stand in an offensive stance.

"Whoa...this is new." Daisy said confused. "Hard to tell, but you all look angry. Well, you're in for a doozy."

Daisy grabs her nearby pole vault stick and twirls it around, ready to attack. She tries to hit the first anarchinator in front of her, but the robot swiftly grabs it and snaps it in half.

Daisy attempts to punch the robot square in the face, but the robot also quickly grabs her fist.

"Uh oh. These things are good." Daisy said to herself.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Jack, Seamus, Peach, and Luigi all walk up to the front doors of the castle of Sarasaland. Jack and Seamus stare in awe at the huge castle before him.

"Whoa. That is one castle I'd love to live in." Jack said amazed.

"How will anyone know we're out here?" Seamus asked.

"Well, there's no doorbell, so I guess just walk right in." Peach suggested.

They open the doors slowly, and gaze upon the large foyer of the castle. Inside, they see nothing of the sorts but very nice furniture and flower banners.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Jack said aloud. "Did I say that already?"

"She's probably up in her room exercising." Luigi suggested. "While she _is_ a princess, she's also a tomboy."

"Hmm...a tomboyish princess." Seamus thought aloud. "Now that's just plain something you don't see everyday. So where are the stairs?"

"Oh she doesn't use stairs. She has an elevator." Peach said.

They take the nearby elevator to the top floor. On the top floor, they find Daisy's room and open the door. To their surprise, they find twelve skinny robots with a tied up Daisy, who is struggling to get free.

"Let me go, you metal creeps!" she demanded.

"OH MY GOSH! DAISY!" Peach shouted worriedly.

The anarchinators turn to see the four by the door. They close the door, and try to keep it close as the anarchinators bash at it.

"What the heck are those things?! I've never seen anything like those!" Luigi panicked.

"They must've came from my world." Jack said. "There's one thing I forgot to mention: My intellect and Seamus's observant detective skills are very popular in our world, even to those who would want to use it for evil. But I've never seen anything like those before. They must be a new design."

"OH! If only Mario was here." Peach said scared. "He'd know what to do!"

One of the anarchinators fists makes a hole in the door.

"Oh, we can't let 'em get away with this!" Seamus shouted angrily. "Are we gonna beat the crud out of those chrome domes or what?"

"You're right, Seamus." Jack agreed. He pats Peach's shoulder. "Don't worry, your highness. We'll save Daisy."

"You guys are brave, but I wouldn't want you to get captured by those things if they came for you." Peach said.

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"Well...okay, but be careful."

Jack and Seamus enter the bedroom. The anarchinators make an offensive stance.

"Well, at least somebody showed up just in time." Daisy complained still struggling through the ropes. "That Mario couldn't make it in time when Tatanga kidnapped me. A man shouldn't keep a woman w-" BANG!

One of the anarchinators hits Daisy in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Seamus said.

Jack and Seamus take their fighting stances. "Alright, you rust buckets, come to papa." Jack taunted.

Jack and Seamus push a hidden button each inside of their shirts. Then, armor of blue and yellow surround them. Soon enough, Jack and Seamus became their alter egos...Cyberman and Digital Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

"ATTACK!" Cyberman cried.

The two techno-heroes attack the anarchinators. Cyberman is using electric batons, and Digital Boy is using proton blaster pistols. While the boys are a match for the anarchinators, they are not a match for the acrobatics of the robots.

"Man, these things move fast." Cyberman said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"They must have been created by someone who knows our every move." Digital Boy inquired.

"Not _every_ move. Turbo boots, Digital Boy!"

"Right, Cyberman!"

The two superheroes fly up using their turbo boots. They attack the robots again, but they dodge by jumping into the air. With their turbo boots, the boys manage to hit the robots in their heads. Five minutes later, all twelve anarchinators are defeated.

The boys see that Princess Daisy is beginning to wake up. They quickly return to Jack Martin and Seamus Duncan. Daisy wakes up to see the boys untying her.

"What happened?" she asked. "All I remember is fainting at the bottom of one of those weird stick robots. How did you guys defeat those dudes the whole time I was knocked out?"

By this time, Jack and Seamus had untied Daisy.

"Well, maybe we're just that good at knowing how mechanics work." Jack said. "Oh, where are my manners? Hi. I'm Dr. Jack Martin, and this is my assistant, Seamus Duncan."

"Hello." Seamus goofily greeted.

"Hi, I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland." Daisy introduced. "You know, you boys are very brave coming in here to take on a dozen robots by yourselves. You're like Mario and Luigi fighting against Bowser. Of course, those two are plumbers and not doctors."

Peach and Luigi step into the room to see the robots destroyed and Daisy safe.

"Oh Daisy, we're so glad you're safe." Peach said hugging her best friend. She turns to Jack and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You two did great."

"Whoa." Jack blushed. "Pixel's secretary is gonna be so jealous."

"Speaking of, what do you think he's doing right now?" Seamus asked. "Probably wondering where we are right now."

"As if. He's been jealous of my doctoring skills since I first started working there. He's even considering making me the next boss of his company."

"I don't know," said Luigi nervously. He picks up one of the robot heads. "Remember how you said people are intending to use your skills for evil? I have a distinct that this Pixel guy you speak of is the one who sent these things."

"Nah." Jack assured. "As much as Pixel resents me, he would never want to kill me."

 **XXX**

However, Jack didn't realize how wrong he was about Pixel. Back at Pixel Co, in the basement laboratory, he and Tobin were checking the transmissions on the anarchinators. What they saw made Pixel angry.

"Non-functional!? All twelve anarchinators are out of commission?!" Pixel shouted slamming his fist. "THAT CYBERMAN AND DIGITAL BOY!"

"Hold on...there's something really weak coming through." Tobin said. "It appears to not be in our universe though."

"What do you mean?"

"Crossed the dimensional barrier. A parallel universe. There's one anarchinator that managed to escape the fight. It's sending me a transmission telling me of another dimension that Jack and Seamus found."

"What kind of dimension?"

"It says, in this universe, there are princesses of two different kingdoms known as 'Mushroom Kingdom' and 'Sarasaland'. The inhabitants appear to be tiny mushroom people who are very loyal to that who they serve. They have two fat plumbers are also work as superheroes when ever their princess is kidnapped by a turtle-like monster called Bowser. He owns a lava kingdom inhabited by tiny spiked-shell snapping turtle people. He would do anything to get his hands on the princess and force-marry her off to him."

"Wow, so I guess this princess of Sarasaland also requires saving from these two plumbers."

"Nope, she's considered a tomboy who can take care of herself."

"That's not bad taste, right?"

"Oh who cares? She's a tomboy."

"Interesting. So, Jack and Seamus think they can hide in another dimension to protect themselves from me? HA!"

"Sir, I think they don't know it's you behind that attack. According to the transmission, Jack has inquired that you would never do anything to hurt him as much as you resent him. It appears he is unaware of plan to destroy."

Pixel thinks for a bit. Then, he gets a brilliant idea.

"Tobin, remember how you said that these mushroom people are loyal to their princess?" Pixel asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tobin asked.

"Do you think they would be loyal to us if we got rid of her?"

"What are you getting at here, sir?"

"Do you realize that we could use these people as personal housekeepers and servants?! They could be the next bestseller for Pixel Co! With their loyalty and cleanliness, we could make a fortune with them!"

"Are you suggesting that we create a million anarchinators and attack this parallel dimension and force it into slavery?...Because if so, I shall support you on this. In fact, I shall get started on the anarchinator process at once."

Tobin goes over to the anarchinator-creator and begins to type in a large number. Pixel just smiles at the brilliant idea that he has. Nothing can stop him. Not even Cyberman and Digital Boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, Jack, Seamus, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette were in Mario's room waiting patiently for him to wake up. Jack estimated that he would wake up soon with all his wounds being healed.

Soon enough, Mario awakens slowly. All his friends gather around his bed to see him slowly waking up. When Mario's eyes are finally fully open, he looks around to see all his friends. Then he sees Jack and Seamus and suspects them to be the doctors who saved his life.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Jack greeted. "I'm Dr Jack Martin, and this is my assistant, Seamus Duncan."

"Hello, Mr. Plumber Dude!" Seamus shouted in his face.

"Dude dude. Give him some air." Jack pulls Seamus back a bit.

"Oh sorry, Jack."

"Let's see if you remember anything. What is your full name?"

"Mario Mario," Mario answered weakly.

"Where do you live?"

"In the castle with Princess Peach."

"What is your profession?"

"I work as a plumber."

"Hm...everything seems to be in order. But we better give him our full attention, as I've learned from medical school that being surrounded by friends and family helps ease the memories back into place."

"OOH!" Seamus shouted raising his hand. "Did you meet Scrubs at medical school? I love that guy! I wanna meet Scrubs! Ooh, I wanna meet 'black' Scrubs, too!"

"Jeez, where's your off button?"

Peach gives Mario a little hug. "Oh Mario, it's good to see you awake. Dr Martin wanted all of us to see you awaken first. He's a very nice man."

"Yeah, he is," Mario agreed. "But...where did he come from?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Jack said.

"I've got time."

"Okay, let's make this simple: I'm an ER doctor from another universe. And in this universe, I work at a place called Pixel Co, which is a combination of a business company and a hospital service. I was the best doctor they had, even Pixel, as much as he hated my guts because me and Seamus like to mock him behind his back, decided to make me and Seamus his personal CEOs. Maybe one day he would lend his business to me when he retires. But then, after he gives me the promotion, me and Seamus fall into the sewers and find this large green pipe. We fell into that pipe, and learned it was actually a portal to this dimension. We discovered the cause of your injuries and bonded with some of your friends. We even had to save Daisy from a dozen robots that I can only assume came from my world. These robots were probably after me, and thought they could pry the information out of Daisy even though I've never met her. They most possibly wanted to use my intellect for evil."

"Whoa," Mario said surprised. "Mama Mia. That is a lot to take in. Do you know who sent those robots?

"No. But one day we're gonna find him, and bring him to justice. While I am just an ER doctor, I believe in what is right. I do whatever is right, even if I have to throw myself into danger to do the right thing. I'm skilled at many defensive and offensive maneuvers."

"Except Paintball." Seamus added.

"Shut up. You stink at Paintball too. You shot me, your own teammate, in the back when we were playing against Pixel and Tobin."

"Jack, I shot you for a good reason. You were leading us into disaster."

"I was giving out clear orders."

"You hid behind a tree shouting GET TOBIN GET TOBIN!"

Everyone in the room laughed hysterically at the embarrassing stories Seamus was telling. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Alright Seamus Duncan, we'll settle this the old Navy way: By playing paintball in weird costumes," Jack declared.

"I'll take that challenge," Seamus accepted. "My team and I are gonna be kitties. We're gonna scratch you up. Who's with me?"

Luigi, Daisy, and Toadette all raise their hands.

"Okay then," Jack said. "My team and I are gonna be raccoons. We're gonna give you all rabies. Who's with _me_."

Mario, Peach, and Toad all raise their hands.

"Now where should we host it?" Jack asked.

"Easy. We host it in the courtyard of my castle," Daisy offered. "I love paintball, it's one of my favorite sports. That's why sometimes I host Paintball competitions in my courtyard."

"Cool," Seamus complimented.

"Tomorrow at nine?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow at nine."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, down in the basement of the Pixel Co headquarters, Tobin was building something giant. So far he only got to the legs. Pixel comes down into the basement to see this.

"What are you building? Metal Gear?" he asked.

"A special fighting machine designed to penetrate any defenses that this parallel magical dimension may have." Tobin answered. "Does it not strike you speechless?"

"I one time got a spicy burrito from Seamus because he put too much hot sauce on it. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"I give you the ultimate in military hardware. Complete with laser cannon, indestructible titanium exoskeleton, and motion activated plasma-pulse rifles."

"And you're not even done with it? How long until it's ready?"

"Not long. Do you remember that microscopic robot I created that you said wasn't worth anyone's time?"

"How could I not?"

"It's multiplying. Making more of itself."

Tobin shows Pixel the microscopic robot in a glass cage. But not just one, but a million of them.

"Amazing," Pixel complimented. "I will never doubt you again, Tobin. But how exactly do you intend to use them to finish your robot?"

"Simple. If one micro-bot can build two, and two can build four, soon we'll have billions. Then we'll be able to build what ever we dream of in just hours."

"That's impossible."

"Once again, you underestimate the mind of Tobin Rolph. These robots managed to build me this is just thirty minutes."

Tobin pushes a button. A garage-like door opens and reveals a titanium battle suit with a big red _U_ on it.

"What's the _U_ stand for?" Pixel asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be creative," Tobin admitted. "I had to spend tons of Uranium on the titanium to make this weaponized battle suit."

"Hm...you know, _U_ is at the beginning of Uranium. How about... _Uranio_?"

"Uranio? I like that, it's got a nice ring to it. Maybe that can be my code-name when I wear this thing."

"Indeed. Alright then, inform me when the invasion is ready to commence...Uranio."

Pixel goes back upstairs to leave Tobin to his work. Tobin looks at the Uranio suit...and gets a brilliant idea.


End file.
